User talk:Ensign Tylok
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Ensign Tylok! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:TOS-Comm 1.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 23:24, October 24, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. General This section is for general postings. Say whatever you want! --Ensign Tylok 21:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Images Please review the image use policy. I reverted the picture of Enterprise, as you replaced a canon image with a noncanon one(from Star Trek.com). I also deleted your image of the Delta, as personal/fan created images are not permitted.--31dot 00:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Please read 31dot's comments closely above. Do not mix non-canon images (those from novels, books, video games, etc) with canon information. Your latest upload of Kira and a Bajoran phaser from The Fallen is one such non-canon image. It is perfectly fine on the article about the video game, but not exactly suitable on the Bajoran phaser page. Also, when uploading these images, please be certain to cite them and license them properly. The image use policy is a good resource to read for such information. -- sulfur 14:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Please also make sure images you upload are of good quality. Your Riker image you uploaded is very poor, and will likely be deleted. Please post here that you have read and understand the image use policy so we know you have read it.--31dot 18:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Indeed, as you have clearly shown an inept understanding of our image use policy.... --Alan 19:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience I've caused. I have neglected to read the Image Use Policy. I understand Your standards now and will do my best to follow them. Sorry about that! --Ensign Tylok :::You might want to try reading our policies again as you're still not citing your uploads and they're poorly named. — Morder (talk) 23:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You state you are sorry, but then you have made little effort to follow the policies that have been laid out. If you have any questions about them, don't hesitate to ask another user or post a question to the relevant page. If you continue to disregard the policies here you risk being blocked.--31dot 23:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I am not attempting to be defiant, (no pun intended) but i'm new to this wiki stuff. i'm still figuring things out.--Ensign Tylok 00:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thoranide What episode/movie was Thoranide gas mentioned in, and in what situation? It would be nice to have a little more info than what is there now.--31dot 22:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, It was mentioned in the Video game DS9: The Fallen. It is a gas streaming out of the external exhaust port of a Cardassian weapons facility on Has'Terall. Please keep in mind that video games are not canon, and as such we do not create articles about things only found in noncanon things, such as books or games. Please review the canon policy.--31dot 23:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Links Please keep in mind that links to noncanon fansites are generally not appropriate for the main section of articles. There may be instances where they can go in an External Links section at the end, if they provide some sort of insight into canon information and are more than just a fan-created site.--31dot 22:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oops, sorry! --Ensign Tylok 22:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC)